


Sibilance

by abrae



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Fairy Tales, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-09
Updated: 2013-02-09
Packaged: 2017-11-28 18:39:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/677580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abrae/pseuds/abrae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snape's hair has an unexpected effect on Harry</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sibilance

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Round 2 of the 2013 Snarry_LDWS, challenge: Rapunzel in 150 words or less. Winner of Favorite drabble.

It doesn’t take Harry long to discover that Snape’s hair, when clean, is as soft and fine as silk, but what surprises him is the desire it arouses. He never says a word, but Harry’s fingers speak volumes as they stroke through the sleek strands, and Snape - basking in the heady glow of his unexpected allure - lets it grow.  
  
Harry gifts him with a clasp of silvered snakes, and on those nights when the candlelight glitters in their emerald eyes just so, he leans close and whispers in Parseltongue, “Rapunzel, Rapunzel, let down your hair.” The snakes writhe apart, and Snape’s hair cascades like a black river over his shoulders and down his back.  
  
Charmed as surely as the snakes, Snape bares his neck to Harry, who slowly nuzzles his way through the hair, suckling at the sensitive skin below.


End file.
